Stan's Romance on the Run
by wowey51
Summary: A young grunkxOC fanfic. Stan meets an interesting woman one night while passing through town and she joins him on his run from the cops. Smut fic. More chapters to come. Lime come chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screamed out, "Grunkle Stan!"

"Ah! What do you want kid?" Stan moaned

"How comes you never got married?" She sweater wearing 12 year old asked

"Meh, came close one time, but some stuff got in the way." Stan seemed sad thinking about it.

Mabel gasped, "Oh my gosh you have to tell me about her! AHHHHHHH! Dipper, Soos,

Wendy, get in here. You gotta listen to this!"

"Mabel I don't want to tell you stories. Can't you just leave me alone and let me watch TV?"

Stan groaned

"NOPE!" The rest of the mystery shack employees came in to listen to Stan's tale. "STORIE

TIME! STORIE TIME!"

"Alright alright. I'll tell ya. Calm down." Stan sighed, "The year was 1973. I was 24 years

old…"

Stan stopped in a small town in northern California for a break while being on the run from the

cops. His most recent crime was robbing a museum of its ancient gold which he already traded in

for cash. More than enough to keep him going for several months.

Stanford Pines pulled into a local bar slash line dancing club, thinking it would be a good place

to lay low. Little did he know he was about to meet someone that would make his whole world

come undone.

A young single 23 year old woman was sitting alone at the bar with a beer in her and talking to

the bartender that she seemed to know well. "Lily, I'm starting to worry about you. It's time you

met some new people." The bartender said

"I'm trying Roger, but how on earth do you expect me to do that when there are no new people in

town?" Lily argued

"There are new people here all the time. You're just too much of a wallflower to notice." Roger

replied "And you're not gonna find a good looking man in this bar. All the guys here are small in

the pants and just looking for cheap thrills."

"You're probably right." Lily sighed in defeat. That's when Stan walked in. He was wearing a

tight black T-Shirt, wranglers, and work boots. A good looking man like him walking into the

club made more than a few heads turn. He was even able to grab Lily's attention. Sadly, Lily's

pride stopped her from getting up and asking him to dance which gave the other 15 girls after

him perfect opportunity to throw themselves at him.

"Now that is a man that could please you my dear! Go on and buy him a drink" Roger roared

"Do you not see the 15 bimbos' crawling all over him?" Lily glared at him

"So? Go over there and mark your territory girl!" Roger yelled

Stan noticed Lily when he walked in. She was wearing a short floral dress with a pair of strappy

heels. He addressed her as a very good looking woman and threw her a smile before he was

bombarded with the attention of several other women. His ego was very much enjoying their

affection and he happily answered their questions like, "What's your name? Are you new in

town? Do you have a girlfriend?" He laughed and answered their questions flirtatiously to their

liking.

Lily grabbed her beer and took a seat near the dance floor, close enough for her to hear Stan

answer the questions. She was disappointed to hear him say, "Sorry ladies, I'm only gonna be in

town for one night. Then I'm on my way." Lily sighed and returned to her seat at the bar.

Roger glared at her, "What the hell was that? You didn't even get near him?"

"It doesn't even matter anyways!" She yelled back. "He's only in town for the night, which

means he just wants a one night stand. Therefore, he should be more than happy with one of

those sluts till tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Roger snickered and turned away. Lily looked at him quizzically

until someone sat at the bar stool next to her.

"How's it going?" Stan smiled at her.

Lily was flustered, "Uh… doing fine, and yourself?"

"Can't complain, Hey bartender I'll have what she's having!" He yelled

"You got it!" Roger replied as he popped the top off and handed him the ice cold bottle. "On the

house!" He turned around to clear tables and gave Lily a wink. Lily glared back at him

"Thanks man!" Stan replied. He turned to Lily and asked, "So what's your name sweathart?"

"It's Lily, Lily Sampson. And yours?"

"The names Stanford Pines. " He took a sip of his beer.

"So Stanford Pines, what are you doing here in town? She asked

"Eh, I'm just passing through. I'm a wanderer. Come and go as I please. This is just a stop on my

way to Oregon." He replied

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, so you're that kind of guy." She was beginning to be turned off by

him. "The kind of guy that breaks the law, cons people and doesn't care at all."

Stan was really hurt by her inaccurate statement about him. So he decided to turn it around on

her, "Let me guess, you've never broken a law before." He laughed, "You're a goodie-two-

shoes!"

"I am not!" She gasped, he was really pissing her off now. "And there is nothing wrong with that

anyways!"

Stan continued to laugh, "Oh, this is too good. You've never let loose ever? Ha!"

"You know what?" Lily yelled, "Go fuck yourself!" She stormed off and onto the dance floor

trying to get as far away as possible. She tried to shake the jerk off. He was not going to ruin her

night!

Her favorite song came on. She knew the dance by hear and joined in with everyone in the

middle of the floor. Stan watched her from the bar. He enjoyed her shaking her stuff in front of

him. He realized how hot he thought she was. She was fiery and had attitude to boot. He wanted

her. Only problem, she didn't really like his thieving profession, but Stan was going to change

that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily saw Stan start to approach the dance floor and she begged that he wouldn't bother her again.

As he came closer her heart began to race and she realized how muscular he looked. She tried to

shake him out of her head and focus on dancing. When she looked up he wasn't there. She gave

a sigh of relief until she felt a presence behind her. Stan grabbed her hand and pulled her into a

couples dance. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't you wanna fell like a rebel? A

renegade on the run." Stan breath sent chills down her spine and her heart was pounding. Stan

squeezed her hand and pulled her in close. "A real live wire in the crossfire riding shot gun."

"I'm not gonna break the law. It's immoral." She squirmed

Stan spun her around, "I'm not talking 'bout a deal with the devil this is nothing 'bout selling

your soul"

"I don't want to be known as a criminal." She whimpered. She was beginning to feel weak in the

knees with his arms around her,

"Call it what you will." He ran his hand up her back. "But haven't you ever wanted to feel out of

control?" He dipped her just as the song ended.

His eyes peered deep into her as she looked up at him. She decided to give into him, "Ok, I'll

come with you."

He smiled ear to ear, grabbed her hand and ran straight out of the club. Lily saw Roger give her a

thumbs up as she left and the bimbo's where glaring at her. Stan let go of her hand to pull out his

keys and unlock the car. Lily gawked at his mode of transportation. It was at '69 Cherry Red ford

Mustang. "Wow." Was all that could escape her lips.

"You like?" Stan winked at her

"It's beautiful!" she squealed as shot hopped in the passenger seat. Stan started up the engine and

peeled out of the parking lot. Lily was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into. He

tore through the back roads of that small town with the radio blasting. Lily threw her hands up,

singing along to the radio. Lily loved the wind blowing through her hair and Stan loved how

much fun she was having. He was proud that he could get her to cut loose.

Their fun was quickly interrupted when light and a police siren started going off behind them.

"Shit!" Stan yelled "We can't let them catch us. I'm a wanted man!"

Lily realized she was in too deep. She had to fix this. Suddenly a new side of her came out.

"There's a corn field 2 miles up the next road on the right!" Stan followed her directions.

"Faster! She yelled

"I'm giving her all she's got!" He screamed back

"Alright!" Lily continued when they reached the corn field. "Turn off the headlights and drive

in!"

Stan looked at her like she was insane but listened anyways. He drove into the middle of the field

and shut off the engine. They sat and waited in silence until the police siren faded into the

distance. Stan sighed in relief, "We lost 'em." He looked over to Lily who was still breathing

heavily from the adrenaline. He smiled as she watched her chest rise and fall. "Good call about

hiding her. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." She panted "So what do we do now?"

"Well…" Stan replied "It looks like we're gonna have to stay out here all night. The cops will be

patrolling for us so it looks like we're stuck till morning." Lily pulled her knees into her chest; it

was already freezing outside and was only going to get worse. She was super cold and all she

was wearing was a small sundress. The two of them at in silence for a while until Stan noticed

that Lily was shivering. "Ya cold sweetheart?" She nodded, "Hang on; I think I got a blanket in

the trunk." He got out and pulled a large red blanket out and threw it over. "There, this might

help."

"Thanks Stan." She smiled at him and Stan cleared his throat trying to blow off how adorably

innocent she was. Another hour passed by and Stan blanket did make thing better but she was

still shivering.

Stan noticed, "Alright come here." He crawled into the back seat. "We'll share body heat." Lily

was a bit uncomfortable with the idea but was so cold that she broke down and agreed. The back

seat was so small that she had to lie on top of him. Stan had his muscular arms draped around her

waist. The feeling of his arms around her was amazing.

Lily looked up at him, "Hey Stan." She whispered

"Meh." He opened his eyes. "What is it?" He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I… I uh…" Lily stuttered. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

Stan was surprised by her gesture but was pleased. She was taking risks and h placed his hand on

the back of her head to pull her in for a tighter kiss. Lily rubbed her hands up and down his neck

and chest. Stan's slowly slipped from her waist to her ass and gave it a sturdy squeeze. Lily

moaned into her mouth and he smiled with pride. He sat her up and placed her on his lap,

gripping her hips and rubbing her into his crotch. Lily gasped at the sensation and she could feel

something hard rubbing against her. Stan grabbed her breast as well and the straps off her dress

slipped off her shoulders reveling part of her lacy bra. Lily started shaking again, but not from

the cold.

Stan pulled away from her, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Lily muttered a quiet "Yes." through her quivering lips.

Stan sighed and pulled her off his lap and laid town in their original sleeping position, "We can

try that again later." He winked at her.


End file.
